1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a mobile communication terminal, a digital hearing aid, and a method of controlling the digital hearing aid using the mobile communication terminal, and more particular, to a mobile communication terminal and method capable of providing information about an operation of a digital hearing aid and an environmental situation to a user wearing the hearing aid and controlling the operation of the hearing aid, and a wireless digital hearing aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hearing aid is fitted to an ear. An audiologist finely adjusts fitting information (for example, frequency amplification conditions) according to an audiogram of a corresponding user at an initial time. Since the user may be in contact with various noise environments in everyday life, he/she may be inconvenienced when the fitting information is not properly changed according to an environment. It is very troublesome for the user to again wear the hearing aid after detaching the hearing aid from the ear and adjusting the fitting information whenever the user environment is changed. Generally, the user does not adjust the fitting information, and must receive assistance of the audiologist.
Since a digital hearing aid operates in a state in which the hearing aid is fitted to a user's ear, it is difficult for the user to accurately identify an operation state of the hearing aid during everyday life. For example, the user may determine that the hearing aid has failed due to other factors in spite of a state in which a normal operation is disabled due to only an electric power shortage. This inaccuracy may frequently occur because the user cannot accurately recognize the electric power shortage.
When large noise suddenly occurs in a situation where the conventional hearing aid does not receive information in surrounding environments of the user, especially, auditory information, the user may undergo an acoustic shock. When the hearing aid adapted for a specific environment is directly used regardless of an environmental change, that is, when updated fitting information is not received, the user may be inconvenienced in everyday life.